Sintomas Do Amor
by Yuki Matsuwa
Summary: Sabe quando você começa a se atrair por alguém? Entao, já começa a ser um sintoma desde ai. -História melhor que o sumário, eu acho.


**Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto. -mas o Kakashi, Gaara e Itachi sao meus e nao há QUEM tire**

_Sintomas do Amor_

**Atração **

Nada era mais perfeito que um dia simples de folga. Parecia que nunca houve nenhuma guerra naquele local, que naquela semana ela, Mitarashi Anko, não havia enfrentado a morte frente a frente todos os segundos. Ali naquele barzinho, junto a seus amigos, tomando uma cerveja, parecia que tinha uma vida fácil e normal, assim como várias pessoas da vila de Konoha.

A diferença eram as conversas. Garotas normais conversavam sobre como o garoto da escola olhava para ela. Garotas ninjas conversavam sobre como o inimigo deu um olhar sedutor antes de cair morto pela shuriken que ela havia lançado. Mulheres normais conversavam sobre como o dia de trabalho foi produtivo e incrível. Mulheres ninjas conversavam sobre como levou um corte feio antes de se defender com um jutsu novo que havia criado. Amigos normais conversavam sobre coisas banais. Amigos ninjas conversavam sobre coisas banais porém sempre havia sangue no meio. Esse era o ponto de vista de Mitarashi Anko.

-E então ele começou a implorar por sua vida, deu pena, mas não tinha o que fazer porque o cara já tava morto, então eu disse que se ele comesse uma barata ele ia melhorar 100% e o idiota comeu. VOCÊS ACREDITAM? ELE COMEU! HAHAHAHAHA. -Enquanto todos riam da história super (não) engraçada do Asuma puderam ouvir uma voz conhecida.

-Isso é muito engraçado, Asuma, apesar de tudo é legal ver o sofrimento das pessoas antes de morrer, não?

-Ah, Kakashi, você veio! Ah, deixa de ser chato, você também ia querer ver depois da surra que ele me deu.

-Ai, ele bateu em você? Pobrezinho. Quer que eu vá na sua casa passar pomadinha depois? Melhor deixar esse trabalho para você, né, Kurenai? -Disse Kakashi tirando sarro do amigo enquanto puxava uma cadeira ao lado para se sentar.

Anko não podia deixar de notar como o ninja estava diferente aquela noite.

-O que aconteceu com você, Hatake? Esta diferente hoje.

-É minha nova pasta de dentes. Tem sabor de cereja. Me diga Anko, você gosta de cereja? -Perguntou o ninja com um sorriso safado no rosto, qual a Mitarashi não pode deixar de notar também.

-Se segura, Kakashi. A Anko nunca havia saído com você junto, ainda mais alegre do jeito que está.

-Ah, ele bebeu. Isso explica muito.

-VAMOS JOGAR SINUCA? VAMOS! -Gritou Asuma levando Kurenai, Anko e Kakashi para o andar de cima e deixando Shizune e Yamato no maior clima sentados na mesa.

Cada um havia escolhido seu taco só faltava agora as duplas e...

-Apostas! Temos que fazer uma aposta.

-Ah não, Asuma, de novo não. Querido, tente entender que há poucas pessoas que gostam de apostar e...

-AH KURENAI! Não seja chata, eu concordo Asuma, vamos apostar.

-Até você Anko? E você, Kakashi? Vamos discorde, por favor.

-Depende do que eu ganhe... _PAF_

E um Hatake Kakashi bêbado havia desmaiado sobre a mesa antes mesmo de se poder jogar. Gerando uma grande confusão, pois, Asuma se irritou já que havia uma aposta que ia fazer e, no fim, nem ao menos jogaram, Kurenai estava agradecida porque, como odiava apostas, ia se livrar desta vez, e Anko, teve que ficar de levar-lo para a casa já que, Yamato e Shizune tinham programas para a noite, Asuma estava irritado e ela morava o mais perto da casa.

"Um grande babaca." Pensava a ninja enquanto segurava um braço do homem e fazia seu máximo de força para levar-lo. "Grande e pesado babaca."

_Me diga Anko, você gosta de cereja? _"Oras Anko, ele estava bêbado. Vamos, não pense nisso... Se bem que essa ele fica bem de regata... não! Você não pode ter atração por um homem que trabalha com você e..."

-Hm. O que você esta fazendo? -Perguntou o rapaz com uma voz arrastada.

-Acho que estou te levando para sua casa, a não ser que você queira ficar deitado nesse banco.

-Posso dormir na sua casa hoje?

-NAO!

-Por que?

-Por que você quer dormir lá?

-Não quero ficar sozinho.

-Kakashi... - A ninja deu um leve sorriso, apesar de tudo, tinha que admitir que a beleza de Kakashi, mesmo que fosse por trás daquela máscara, era incrível.

Hesitou um pouco, levou a mão livre para cima da máscara do rapaz, mas este colocou sua outra mão em cima afastando-a.

-Então, posso?

-Definitivamente, não.

**Heey, obrigada por ler até aqui *-***

**se vocês gostaram deixem um review e dai poderei continuar **

**mas se vocês nao gostarem e nao deixarem review vou continuar porque sou chata e insistente :b**

**DSKAPDOSAKDPOSAKDPOA nyah, kissü**


End file.
